To Believe
by Adyna O'Riley
Summary: A Punk-Goth-Loner-Freak girl gets dropped, literally, into ME.She meets Legolas and falls in love.NOT!Let's Just Say they dont get along that well.She doesn't like anyone at all really and she has some 'problems' with everyone, in genral
1. Default Chapter

To Believe

       By Shattered Destiny

**Prologue**

       What happens when people think you aren't strong enough? What happens when people think that you aren't brave enough? What happens when people base their decisions about that someone's future on what they see, and not what's the truth? What happens when a shadow is born into a world of light? What happens when you learn you are not who you thought? What happens when you can't trust anyone, not even yourself because you don't know who you really are in the first place? Well, you're about to find out . . .

Ravyn Summers

       Age: 17

       DoB: May 1

       Height: 5' 9 or 10"

       Hair: She has silvery blonde hair that she has died black for most of her preteen and teenage life

       Eyes: Midnight blue outlined in a grayish black. The blue also has the appearance of being sprinkled with crystal and gray

       Family: Her family life is not the greatest. She has been adopted by parents who don't give a damn and only care about the money they get for taking care of her. Her _father_ is always drunk and picking for a fight and her _mother_ is always gulping down some kind of anti-depressant.

       Friends: She is quite anti-social due to her family life. She seems to stay away from boys the most, probably because of her father's beatings. She does have a few acquaintances but none of which actually _know_ anything about her.

       School: She is quite good in school other than the fact she does not pay attention or do any work in her history class and chemistry class. She has a bad attitude when asked about the earlier mentioned classes and seems to not get along so well with most of the teachers and students.

       Hobbies: Reading, writing, listening to music with her door locked, drawing, singing, and fencing

       Personality: She's had to learn to be quite self-sufficient at a young age. She is blunt and curt in her speech but has shown a softer side to children and the few people in her life that she might have gotten remotely close to. She seems to have built a wall around herself and swallowed the key. Being loved only gets you or others hurt, is her motto. Love, to her, is none existent. A fairytale. She is tough and is always ready to provoke or pick a fight.

       Appearance: Her hair is usually down and wild looking. A few pieces are shorter than the rest but that's what gives her a rough and tough aura. The short pieces frame her face and the rest hangs down to mid-back. She has an attitude problem and knows it. Her body is quite fit because of long hours of needlessly working out for fencing and kickboxing. Her eyes are somewhat big and her lips are slightly smaller than Lara Croft's.

       She is also into the darker colors, forever hating pastels, and admits that she would kill herself if anyone knew she was blonde.

**Teaser**

Ravyn glared at her desk, as if willing it to burst into flames. She had just failed a history test. Again.

'Well it's not my fault history is a boring subject,' she had thought, ' Quiz me on the regions of Middle Earth and I'd ace it.'

But there was a slight problem with that . . .

You see, middle Earth only existed in the hard covered books that Ravyn buried herself in each day. These books that she loved so much were The Lord of the Rings.

These books were filled with the things that Ravyn thought her life lacked. Love. Adventure. Hope. Pretty much everything one needs to survive. But Ravyn tried to always keep in mind that these wondrous books were nothing but fairy tales. Not your average prince saves princess from being eaten by a dragon think but fairy tales, nonetheless.

This is where our story begins. In the life of Ravyn Summers, Creek High's single and only outcast.

She walked down the path

Glaring at all she sees

Her eyes are alight with a silent flame

As the earth falls to one knee

She does not notice her power

If she did she'd probably scream

Because she never knew she was special

She was only special in her dreams

She dealt her words like daggers

Her defense, her wall of ice

Only love can shatter this shield

Only someone being nice

Yet her defense has not shattered

And her daggers ever fly

She must learn to trust again

If not, her fate is to die . . .

No one could live without love

Yet somehow, she survived

But no one lives forever

Not even her own kind

She looks in her mirror

A mask she forever will wear

If she would only open her eyes

She would see the people who actually care


	2. The Festival The Fall

I WON'T BE THERE**  
  
I don't want to make this harder than I have to  
This is how it has to be  
There's so many things I want to say  
But you just don't listen to me  
  
I don't wanna hurt you  
You don't want to hurt me  
I can't stand you  
And you can't stand me  
We can't rearrange you can never change me  
Say goodbye  
Nothing I say can change your mind because  
  
I can't stay  
Tomorrow I'll be on my way  
So don't expect to find me sleeping in my bed  
'Cuz when you wake up**

**I wont be there**

**I wont be there**

**Everything I say you find a way**

**To make it sound like I was born just yesterday**

**And everything you taught me**

**Doesn't mean a thing**

**So I'm going my way**

**I don't wanna hurt you  
You don't want to hurt me  
I can't stand you  
And you can't stand me  
We can't rearrange **

**You can never change me  
Say goodbye  
nothing I say can change your mind because**

**I can't stay  
Tomorrow I'll be on my way  
So don't expect to find me sleeping in my bed  
'Cuz when you wake up**

**I wont be there**

**I wont be there**

**This is the last night that I spend at home**

**And it won't take to long for you to notice**

**Wont take long for you to find out that I'm gone**

**I can't stay  
Tomorrow I'll be on my way  
So don't expect to find me sleeping in my bed  
'Cuz when you wake up**

**I wont be there**

**I can't stay  
Tomorrow I'll be on my way  
So don't expect to find me sleeping in my bed  
'Cuz when you wake up**

**I wont be there**

**I wont be there**

**I wont be there**

**I wont be there**

Chapter 1

       As Ravyn sat at her desk, in the back corner of the classroom, she flipped through The Two Towers. Again.

       "Miss Summers, It might come as a shock to you, but reading your _History_ book instead of those silly fantasy novel might help you more on your next test. I have never heard of a job were a person sits around all day reading books so I think History is a more appropriate thing to read in this class." The teacher said with a smirk of satisfaction as the class snickered. Ravyn simply rolled her eyes.

       'Ah, the daily passing of insults between myself and the rest of the town. Lovely.' She thought. Out loud, though, she countered, "I guess you have never heard of editors and publishers, but wait, that would be expecting to much for a _teacher _to _know_ that fact, now wouldn't it." Ravyn batted her eyes innocently as the teacher narrowed her own eyes, angrily. The class was silent.

       Ravyn glared at the teacher that stood in the front of the classroom. It was almost the end of her senior year but she did not, no, could not stand much more of this.

       "That's it," Ravyn announced to no one specific, "I'm out of here." She rose with grace out of her seat, slung her backpack over her shoulder, and headed towards the door.

       As she reached the front of the classroom the only thing that stood between her and total freedom was the 5' 4" teacher. Lucky for Ravyn that she was slightly under six feet. Maybe.

       "If you dare leave this room, young lady," Ravyn rolled her eyes at the teacher who was trying to be firm took a step back from her. "Don't you ever think you can come back in."

       Ravyn looked down on the teacher who stood before her in disgust. She then leaned over so she was now face to face with the annoying individual. "I was counting on that fact." She smirked as the teacher took another step back looking slightly scared of Ravyn.

       Ravyn rolled her eyes, once again, and silently walked out of the classroom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

       Ravyn slammed her locker shut and the metallic sound echoed through the empty halls. She had just put all the books she wouldn't need for school in locker; a.k.a. all of them, since she was not coming back anyway.

       Now don't take Ravyn the wrong way, I mean, she's not suicidal . . . Wait, well maybe she was but That would be they 'Cowards way out' as she would put it, and she prided herself in not cowering to anything. Okay, she _did_ freak out when she found a spider in her bed when she woke up this morning, but hey, she _was_ half a sleep. Can you blame her?

       Ravyn decided to take the long way home instead of the short cut she had found the year before. As she walked down the street, she saw that there was a carnival going on in a field. This field was were most of the big town events were held. As she got closer she saw that it was a renaissance festival. I small smile tugged at her lips. She had read about a festival coming up but she did not think she would have enough time to go.

       Ravyn glanced down at her watch then immediately rolled her eyes. Like anyone at that house she lived at would care if she was there at a specific time or not. They probably would not even notice she was gone.

       You see, Ravyn was adopted. She had lived with many foster parents over the years but this pair was the worst. They hated her with a passion and she was sometimes beaten for her attitude so Ravyn figured if she stayed out of their way, they would stay out of hers. She shuddered, not wanting to think of how she was going to tell them she, in a way, was just expelled.

       As she walked by the festival she decided 'What the hell. Might as well have fun while I can.'

       She paid for a ticket and walked into the festival. People were all decked out in medieval costumes making Ravyn feel kind of odd walking around in a 'You suck and that's sad' T-shirt and tight red plaid plants with bondage straps across the back and her knee high boots. (Ok people, bondage straps are NOT what you think. They are just two strap attacked to the back buckle on each side of the back of a pair of pants that crises cross and clip onto a hook at the back of the knee.) Though her boots were the coolest part of her outfit because she could slide a knife or dagger into a holster in each boot. Coolies!

       As she walked through the festival she mentally counted all her money. She had a few hundred dollars that she was saving up to buy a car, but that was probably out of the question with her leaving school. Her adoptive parents where going to go nuts! She sighed, suddenly saddened by the thought of another verbal beating. Well, who wouldn't be?

       "M'lady, you look like you need a nice dagger." A voice said from one of the stands. Ravyn looked up to see who the person was talking to and locked eyes with a man that stood next to many, beautiful but expensive swords on display. He was talking to her. "Come over here and I will show you some beauties we have over here." He said, walking to the back of the tent and motioning for her to follow.

       As thoughts of rapist and axe murders flew through her head, Ravyn sighed and, for the hundredth time that day, thought 'What the heck, I have nothing lose.' 

       When she saw what was in the back of the tent a small gasp escaped her lips. Swords and daggers were all lined up on tables. The daggers seemed like they had jewels embedded in them, as did the swords.

       "These we only show to special people because their worth is great." Spoke the man, picking up a rather beautiful dagger out of the bunch. Ravyn knew the dagger was worth more than she could afford, as was everything else in the back of the tent.

       "Look, I think these are beautiful and all but I _really _don't have enough of money for any of this stuff so I you will excuse me . . ." Ravyn turned to leave but was cut of by the old mans voice.

       "Oh, my dear, these weapons are not for sale. Oh no, their worth is two great. No, these we give to people because it is their other half; a part of their very souls." He handed her three daggers. Two of them could easily fit into her boots and the other one looked to be like one you would strap to your back. Ravyn looked at the old man, her thoughts now turning to 'crazed maniac' but she slowly reached for the daggers. She looked at him, as if to ok that she could touch them. He smiled, showing three gold teeth in return.

       Ravyn looked at the two daggers that could fit in her boots first. It looked like they had rubies and diamonds embedded in them. The other one, supposedly for her back, had sapphires and diamonds. She looked at the old man again. He was looking at some rather expensive looking swords.

       "Um," Ravyn said awkwardly. What was she to do? He just gave her three daggers that looked _very _expensive for free. No, there had to be some trick she was missing. "These stones aren't real, right?"

       The old man frowned. "Of course they're real. I would never give anyone something fake." He picked up a medium length sword and handed it to her. She glanced at him, hesitating again. He sighed. "I give these as a gift. They are yours and you will put more use to them that gathering dust here." He thrust the sword into her outstretched hand.

       Ravyn was ready to feel the swords heaviness but it was quite light. It also had some odd writing on it, like the daggers had. The daggers too, she noticed, were quite light. She glanced at the old man.

       "Ah, made by the craftsmanship of the elves, those were. Use them well, m'lady." And with that the man walked out of the tent to add a customer who wanted to know the price of something.

       Ravyn looked at the sword in her hands then at the daggers, which she had laid on the table. Elves made these? Now she really knew that guy was crazy. He seemed to really want her to have these. Well, she was not one to say no to such precious gifts so she put the ruby daggers into her boots and strapped the sapphire under the back of her shirt. She did not think it would be that simple to hide the sword so she just strapped the belt one and put on her jacket to conceal the dagger on her back even more.

       She than walked back out side and looked at the daggers that you would strap to your wrist. They looked pretty cool so she bought two of those. They were both pure silver and were, like the others, quite light. The old man just looked at her and smiled. She could not help but smile back.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

       Ravyn left the festival after dark caring two large bags, not including her backpack. She had brought one ball dress and two skirts with two different colored corsets to go with them. She also bought a couple of white and black peasant shirts. She did not know why but she really liked them. She also had bought a cloak that was black with a silver shimmer to it.        As Ravyn mentally went through all her purchases, she remembered she had two pares of baggy pants and two t-shirts. She did not know why she had brought them. She just had this odd feeling that morning that she would need them.        As she walked over the small bridge that leads to her house, she noticed lights coming from the other side of it. She quickly walked onto the sidewalk.        As the vehicle got closer, Ravyn realized the care was out of control and coming at her. She tried her best to get out of the way but the car still nicked her knee, sending her over the wall of the bridge. She went plummeting down to the jagged rocks and rapids below. The same thought kept going through her mind. 'I'm not ready to die.'        Her body never hit the water. ONE DAY  
  
Sometimes this house feels like a prison  
that I just can't leave behind  
there's so many rules I got to follow  
'cuz you can't let go  
  
I don't wanna hear it  
And I just can't believe it  
All the stupid things you say but  
  
One day I won't take this anymore  
One day I'll be old enough to do what I want to  
I won't have to run away  
And you won't be there to say I'm not allowed to  
One day  
  
Sometimes I wonder if you know me  
Or if you just pretend to care So tell me are you On a mission to bring me down I don't wanna hear it  
And I just can't believe it  
All the stupid things you say but  
  
One day I won't take this anymore  
One day I'll be old enough to do what I want to  
I won't have to run away  
And you won't be there to say I'm not allowed to  
One day Go Away Don't Look At Me Cause We're Not The Same And You Can't Do Nothin' You Can Say That It's Not Ok But I'm Not Afraid And You Can't Do Nothin' One day I won't take this anymore  
I'll be old enough to do what I want to  
I won't have to run away  
And you won't be there to say I'm not allowed to  
One Day (A.N. Ok, I could not choose between the first song at the top and this one so, being the dork that I am, put both of them up. They are by Simple Plan. Good band!) 


	3. Orcs and PPL with pointy ears

Sorry I have not updated for a while. I wont be updating more, though for about a week cuz I am going to be out of the country so I am sorry. I will try to write the chapters so I can type them out when I come back. It may take a while because I also have a report due at my school when I return so I apologize to the people who like this story.

**To the people who do not like this story, I am sorry and I hope you find a story u like reading BUT DON'T BITCH AT ME BECAUSE I DON'T CARE. I am writing for my joy and the joy of the people reading but if you don't like it, tough.**

**Constructive Criticism is VERY welcome. I know my story kinda (ok, REALLY) sucks, but I AM trying here.**

**Oh, I like the songs and they are NOT pop songs!**

Chapter 2

Orcs and Weird People With Pointy Ears 

       Her body never hit the water.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

       Ravyn had a small amount of time to wonder about why the hell she had not hit the water yet when her body did hit something. Rock hard ground.

       She groaned as she attempted to get to her feet. She then noticed a faint pain in her wrist and the odd smell of where ever the heck she had landed.

'Well that makes my sound like an alien.' She thought as she re-thought the 'wherever the heck she had landed' part. 

She flexed her wrist. A small spasm of pain shoot through it but nothing bad. 'Must be sprained.' She mentally commended.

She looked around and took stock of her things. One backpack, two bags, and five lethal weapons strapped to various parts of her body.

She then proceeded to have a look at her surroundings and try to figure out if she was dead or not.

Blue sky. Thick foliage. Odd smell of rotting things. This could _not_ be her home.

She thought for a moment, wondering by some odd twist in fate that she was in heaven. She sniffed the air again.

'Heaven would not smell like rotting flesh.'  Her mind answered.

As she looked around, she caught sight of movement behind the thick plants. Actually, there were _a lot_ of things moving.

'Great, just my luck. Now I am going to be attacked by ravenous wolves and have no way to . . .' Her train of thought ended there because the ugliest thing she had ever seen had just stepped out from behind a tree. I few more started to come out from behind it.

Ravyn took a step back only to find three more behind her. That would make a total of six ugly whatsits totally surrounding her.

Unfortunately for her, they were drooling at her and giving her looks like 'Yum. Dinner."  
  


She looked around, suddenly very aware of how close they were getting to her. At the moment, her brain cells came back together and reminded her of her weaponry. She put her hand to her side and felt the cold handle of her sword against her palm.

'Super, I have a ton of weapons that I will probably do more damage to myself than those, um, things over there.' She sighed. 'Might as well swing the sword around an hope I hit something.'

Ravyn pulled out the sword and the creatures just sneered at her as if saying 'You do not even know how to use that thing.'

'Damn right' she thought as three of the walking corpse thing approached her. When they got close enough, Ravyn closed her eyes and spun, swung the sword. She felt it hit something.  She opened her eyes just in time to see three heads hit the ground with a sickening thud. The other three its stepped back, looking as shocked as their mutilated faces could show.

"Yah. In your face, ugly." Ravyn said, while scooping up her courage and charging at them.

She cut the right arm off one, the legs of the other, and decapitated the other.

The one with no arm charged at her, teeth bared. She just thrust the sword forward but kept her eyes open this time. Luck was on her side because the ugly it ran straight into her sword. Seconds later, the thing was a kabob on the end of her sword.

She yelped in alarm when she felt something sharp hit her ankle. She looked down to see the creature she had cut the legs off of gnawing at her boot. She kicked it in the head, affectingly breaking its head.

At that point, she noticed the shallow gash across her stomach. Not big enough to kill, but big enough to loose blood. To much blood.

She groaned and collapsed, losing cautiousness before she hit the ground.

.

~

"It's not that deep. Just a flesh wound."

"Yes, but she has bleed much."

"We must get her back to Rivendall. The orc blade was poisoned."

Ravyn groaned as she felt herself being lifted off of the ground.

Panicking, she started to struggle but the arms that held her tightened.

"Be still." She heard a male voice whisper in her ear. She stiffened. She attempted to open her eyes, but the light was to bright and she had to close them immediately.

Ravyn felt nauseated and dizzy even though she was not standing. She drifted in and out of consciousness as she lay in the strangers' arms.

~

Legolas and Aragorn rode towards Rivendall at a gallop. They were only a half days ride away but that could make all the difference.

Aragorn had offered to carry the girls' things leaving Legolas with the tedious work of carrying the girl. Not that she was heavy. Being an elf, he had the strength of many man.

He looked down at the girl in his lap. She seemed to be wearing unbelievably baggy laggings made up of some foreign material. The shirt, which he could not see because of some odd, half cloak covered it. Yet he knew, under the shirt was a flesh wound that the Orcs had made.

He could not comprehend how she was the one to kill the arcs that had fallowed Aragorn and the remainder of the hobbits through the forest after Arwen had brought Frodo to Rivendalle. That was just two days before. Another question was, How did this girl get into the woods of Rivendall without being detected?

~

Ravyn groaned and opened her eyes to see a beige ceiling. She sat up but had to slump back down again because of the horrible pain in her stomach. She looked down just noticing the bandages. Her memories came back and she smacked her forehead.

'Great. Now I _really _don't know where the hell I am.'

At the moment, a tall woman with dark brown hair walked through the door. The woman's eyes held much wisdom and she had an air of superiority about her. Ravyn just glared at her as she attempted to get out of the bed.

A sudden pain shoot through her stomach and she winced. 'Ouch, not a smart idea.'

Ravyn looked up at the woman to see her looking at her, concerned. Mental eye roll there. 

Ravyn grabbed her head in pain. Her head was suddenly banging like a drum. When the pain subsided, she looked up to see the woman sitting on her bed, looking at her oddly.

Arwen. Ravyn knitted her eyes together. The name had just popped into her mind. Just like that. Yet it sounded so familiar

Ravyn blinked, clearing her mind and her vision. The woman, Arwen, was still looking at her oddly. Ravyn raised and eyebrow. That was weird. Did she have . . . pointed ears?

**I'm Just a Kid******
    
    **I woke up it was 7**
    
    **Waited till 11**
    
    **Just to figure out that no one would call**
    
    **I think I got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them**
    
    **What's another night all alone?**
    
    **When your spending everyday on you own**
    
    **And here it goes**
    
    **[CHORUS]**
    
    **I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare**
    
    **I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair**
    
    **Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is**
    
    **Having more fun than me**
    
    **And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed**
    
    **Staring at these 4 walls again**
    
    **I'll try to think about the last time, I had good time**
    
    **Everyone's got somewhere to go**
    
    **And their gonna leave me here on my own**
    
    **[REPEAT CHORUS]**
    
    **What the fuck is wrong with me?**
    
    **Don't fit in with anybody**
    
    **How did this happen to me?**
    
    **Wide-awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep**
    
    **Cause every night is the worst night ever**
    
    **I'm just a kid [repeat 5X]**
    
    **[CHORUS (repeat 2X)]**
    
    **I'm all alone tonight**
    
    **Nobody cares tonight**
    
    **Cause I'm just a kid tonight**

I am starting the third chapter and I have, like the fifth chapter but nothing in-between. I will try to finish the third chapter and type it out before I leave. Hope you guy like it!


End file.
